


Funboo content

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29307117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They fuck. Idk what to tell you.....First smut and it's bad, I'm warning you here.
Relationships: Floris | Fundy/Ranboo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	Funboo content

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't show this to the creators cus I'll delete this so fast

Ranboo sat on the bed, hands awkwardly folded in his lap as Fundy grabbed something from the drawer. Fundy had asked if they could try something new, and while Ranboo did trust Fundy, he was still very nervous.

Fundy finally looked back up to him holding a few items Ranboo couldn't identify. "You ready?" Fundy says and Ranboo nods. "Sure."

"Close your eyes." Ranboo did as he was told and shut his eyes. He could hear Fundy walking closer and felt the bed dip slightly. After a few seconds of what he assumed was Fundy shuffling beside him, he felt a piece of cloth getting tied around his eyes. Then he felt Fundy grabbing both of his hands and putting them behind his back. Ranboo tensed when he felt cold metal touch his wrists and jumped slightly when he heard a sharp clicking sound.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle. Safeword?" Fundy said as he got up from the bed, most likely to undress himself. Ranboo was already mostly undressed, only wearing pants at the moment. They'd come of pretty soon if things keep going the way they are.

"Red." Fundy nodded, although Ranboo couldn't see. He lifted Ranboo and pushed his back on to the bed. "I always wanted to try this." He said as he pulled down Ranboos pants and boxers. The other squirmed slightly, but otherwise stayed still. Both were already pretty hard, it wouldn't surprise Ranboo if he came fast.

Ranboo tensed when he felt Fundy starting to stroke him lazily, but quickly relaxed and let out a moan. "You like that don't you?" Ranboo nodded and whined slightly when Fundy stopped.

He heard Fundy open a bottle, which he assumed was lube and blushed. "Fundy..." He hummed in egnoligment. Ranboo was about to say something but was cut of when he felt a lube covered finger at his entrance.

Fundy pushed the finger in, relishing the small noise Ranboo made before slowly fingering him. After a while, Fundy stuck in another finger and then another, watching as Ranboo squirmed and moaned as he scissored him open.

Ranboo moaned loudly, plesure going through his body. He whined when Fundy took out his fingers and somehow maneged to blush harder. He heared the bottle pop again, then felt something at his entrance. It got pushed into him and Ranboo moaned loudly.

Suddenly, it started to vibrate, making Ranboo moan even louder as it started to get pushed in and put of him at a slow pace. "Of course you'd like this, you slut. You take this toy so damn well I can't wait to fuck you." Fundy said, pushing the toy deeper into him. "F-fundyyy, aAH"

"Look at you, moaning around a toy. It isn't even on a high setting and you're already about to come." The toy pushed against Ranboos prostate, making him nearly scream in pleasure. The vibrator stilled, vibrations against his prostate keeping him moaning and whining and on the edge of cumming.

He felt Fundy lean against him, hot breath on his ear."What'd happen if I turned the vibrator to the highest level now and fuck it into you hard and fast."

Ranboo whined when the vibrator was taken out until only the tip was inside of him, only to scream in pleasure when it was rammed full force against his prostate, the stonger vibrations pushing him over the edge violetly. Fundy continued to ram the toy into him not letting him rest for a second.

He continued to moan and scream Fundys name in pleasure, somehow getting even louder when Fundy started sucking and biting his neck. It all was becoming to much, yet still he wanted more. His second orgasm was starting to rise when suddenly everything stopped. The vibrator got taken out of him and he was left laying there, a panting, sweaty mess.

"Do you want to continue?" Fundy asked quietly. "P-please Fundyy." Ranboo whined. He felt Fundy nod against his neck. Fundy got off of him and Ranboo heared the bottle open the thired time this evening. He was lucky he didn't have anything planned for the next week.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe the first thing I post is a smut....


End file.
